


last molt

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dave is a caring boyfriend, Gift Exchange, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, body issues, davekat - Freeform, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat is disappointed after his last molt. He is still short, tiny and stocky, while all the other trolls changed.He feels terrible, just wanting to fit in for once.Thankfully, Dave is there to comfort him and show him that he is perfect the way he is.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	last molt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokess/gifts).



He had been ecstatic when the moment had come, when he had realized his last molt was beginning, his  _ adult _ molt. Karkat had waited for it for so long, and looked forward to when it was finished. When he would no longer be a small troll, a head shorter than anyone else, when he would finally be tall and muscular, and no longer look like a trollish brick.

But no, of course no. His fucking luck.

His molt was now over, and being disappointed was such a fucking understatement that it was a joke.

He was still short, only about an inch or two taller, his horns were still nubless excuses, his hands and feet were small, and he was no way near muscular. He was actually even more blocky in build than  _ before _ . He wasn’t different at all, and it felt… wrong. All other trolls changed so damn much, but not him. Of course he wouldn’t. He should have expected it, after all, he never had any luck in life at all.

And the moment he really realized it, that there would be no more changes, that he would be stuck like this forever, he broke down.

He had locked himself into the bedroom, screaming over and over until his voice became hoarse, and his cheeks had become warm and puffy from crying all those red, semi translucent tears.

He had stayed there for god knows how long, and had no plan on going outside to actually take care of himself, when he heard he familiar  _ click _ of the bedroom being unlocked, and in came Dave. His boyfriend had the other key, he knew that, but he was still no prepared to see the human walk in with a sandwich on a plate, and a bottle of apple juice. He had a worried expression on his face, making Karkat let out an unwilling chirp.

“I understand if you wanna be alone, but I brought you something to eat. And remember that I’m always here if you wanna talk about it. I know I might not get it, I’m not a troll, but I love you, and I want to try to be there for you since I see this is important to you. No one should have to process something important alone. After all, you helped me a lot.”

Karkat listened to his voice, it was soothing, and he could tell that Dave actually cared and wanted to help. But there was still this knot in his stomach that was still twisting itself around, seeming to make him feel worse when all he wanted was for it to dissolve.

He took the plate from his boyfriend and put it on the bed, before opening up the apple juice and took a sip, it was disgustingly sweet, but it made him realize just how thirsty and exhausted he was after his breakdown.

“Do whatever you want, I don’t fucking care.” was his answer, and he wanted to mentally punch himself for just saying that. Instead he took another sip of the juice, before reaching for the sandwich, letting his sharp fangs tear it apart like if he hadn’t eaten in days. He was so stupid, couldn’t even have a proper conversation with a person that actually fucking cared about him.

He didn’t know who was an idiot, him, or Dave, for loving someone like him.

“Okay, then I’ll just sit here. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want too, but I’ll be here. Is that okay with you?”

“Whatever, sure.

He ate the rest of the sandwich in silence and then downed the juice. Now his stomach was just hurting from emotional pain instead of that and hunger, slight improvement.

“I… just don’t fucking get it.” he then heard himself saying, voice shaking as he tried to say the words. “It’s just not fair. When trolls molt we are supposed to become larger, taller, more fit, more  _ adult _ . But here I am, as short as a four sweep wiggler with the body of a damn brick. I was supposed to change, everyone else did. I wanted too, I really wanted too. I wanted to finally be normal, but that didn’t happen. I’m as big of an eyesore as before, you can tell I’m unusual by just looking at me. And I hate it. Every time I’m outside, it feels like everyone is staring at me, mocking me, because I’m… me. I’m always atleast a head shorter, I have the shortest horns ever in a society were the size of a troll’s horns is the social equivalent to the size of a human’s dick. Isn’t it enough that I’m a mutant. What wrong did I do to deserve to feel like this? Like shit.”

A part in the back of his brain waited for Dave to laugh at him, to tell him that he was dumb and overreacting, but that never came.

Instead, Dave spoke up with a slow and caring voice.

“I understand how it feels to feel like this. I haven’t gone through this exact problem myself, but I know how it feels to be… wrong, an outcast. I know how it feels to be hurt, and I don’t want you to feel that way ever again. I love you Karkat, if anyone ever say anything else then they’re wrong. I love you so fucking much, and I don’t care how you look, never have, never will. Your molt doesn’t change that. You’re Karkat, a great fucking troll, and anyone that can’t see that and only focus on how you look doesn’t even deserve to know you, they are the ones that are fucking stupid. I love you just the way you are, you are perfect. I fell in love with a person, and never once cared about how your body looked like, or how others view you.”

The tears once again streamed down the troll’s gray face, the pain in his chest growing.

  
“Dave, I want to believe you, I really do. I know you would never lie to me, and that logically you are telling the truth, but I can’t believe it myself. I’m horrible, and I look like a joke. I really can’t see what you see in me, even if I try hard.”

He nodded.

“I understand, feelings can be quite fucked. I’ve felt like that in the past too, you know that. It took time, but in the end, I finally accepted myself, and I hope you can too. I won’t expect it today, I know this takes time, but I want you to know that I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

Silence.

“Dave…”

“Can I hug you? I’m not gonna go into your personal space if you don’t want too.”

He barely had time to finish the sentence before Karkat buried himself into the embrace, hugging him as tightly as he could. He felt safe in Dave’s arms, loved actually. Dave did his best to support him, even when he felt like this, and there was no words that could describe how grateful he was. He never wanted to let go of the hug, if he could choose, he would stay like this forever with Dave.

“You’re so warm.”

Laugh.

“Course I am you idiot, I’m a redblood.”

They hug continued, and Dave never let go. It was clear that when the hug ended, it was Karkat’s choice, he could hug him for as long as he needed. That was one of the small things that meant so fucking much at a moment like this. He really needed the comfort right now.

When Karkat finally felt ready to let go of the hug, he immediately pressed his lips against Dave’s. It was a quite kiss, just a peck, but it filled him with energy, and made him feel happy for a second. He really needed this.

“How are you feeling.”

“A bit better when you’re here. Could I… just kiss you for a bit?”

“If you really want too.”

He didn’t say anything else, Karkat’s mouth was on his once again, and this time, the troll slid his tongue inside. Dave was so much cooler than him, even when kissing, and it immediately gave him the tingling sensation he wanted. He leaned closer, and both men embraced in another hug, tighter than the one before, as the kiss deepend and their tongues played with each others. Karkat’s heart beat so fast, and right now, all on his mind was Dave, instead of his molt. He actually felt good, really good at the moment, and wanted this to go so much further. At the moment he needed it, he really needed Dave by him, reassuring him that he was loved in the most intimate way, and by the way Dave gently kept stroking his back as they kissed, Karkat figured that he was thinking the right thing. Often, they turned to sex when one of them needed comfort, and it was honestly one of the best ways to be reminded of how much they loved each other.

The two parted, gasping for breath, and a second later, Karkat felt one warm hand, but cold compared to him, under his turtleneck, and with the other, Dave took his shades off. He stared into those red eyes, with a serious and caring expression on his face.

“Do you want too? Because I won’t go too further if you say no.”

“It’s fine, I want too. I’ll tell you if I change my mind and want you to stop.”

Dave nodded.

“Okay.”

He continued, and before they knew it, Karkat was shirtless. And Dave carefully put his hand on his torso, making Karkat whimper at the touch before biting his lower lip, he was sensitive.

“Was that too much?”

“No, just sensitive.”

“Okay.”

Their lips pressed together, and Karkat fell back on the bed with Dave over him, and they continued. Dave lowered himself down, and pressed on kiss onto his torso, and another. He let out a purr as he felt Dave’s fingers as they kept running down his gray stomach and then touched his cherry red grubscars, while he softly kissed his torso over and over again. He could feel his nook getting wet, and his bulge was aching, it would soon emerge from its sheath.

“I love you so much.”

Every time he heard Dave say just those words, Karkat’s mind began to doubt himself a little less each time.

Dave continued to work on his torso, turning Karkat into a big purring mess, and in the process, his boxers were getting stained with fluids from his nook. He would have to take them off soon.

Thankfully Dave seemed to realize that too, having ruined way too many pieces of fabric in the past, and stopped to let them both undress. The bedsheets were slurry proof, not the clothes.

Karkat’s eyes were fixed on his boyfriend, and he looked as he slowly took off his shirt, revealing his skin. Dave was covered in scars, both small ones, and large ones that came from the strifing lessons from his youth. Those scars that symbolized years of torment and suffering. Just seeing them made him want to hiss and curse out Dave’s so called brother, but he didn’t. That would only open up old wounds that were already healed, he knew that Dave didn’t like him mentioned.

He remembered when they just had started dating. Dave had been so insecure, so ashamed, and had felt like this suffering was his fault, and that he was weak for being covered in these white scars. And it had taken Karkat months until Dave finally could accept that he was amazing and beautiful, and that he didn’t love his boyfriend any less for having scars. It took him so long to accept that he had done nothing wrong, but finally he had, and Karkat couldn’t be prouder.

He knew recovery from something like that was tough, but they had done it together, and he had never pressured Dave, and had done everything at his pace. And once Dave had been ready to become intimate with Karkat, he had made sure to show him how loved he was no matter what he thought himself, like Dave was doing for him now.

He threw his shirt to the side, and immediately began to unbuckle his pants, which caused Karkat to do so too. He wanted them off quickly, he was needy and wanted Dave, he wanted him close, he wanted his sloppy kisses, his thrusts deep inside of his nook, and his comfort. And he wanted him now, he needed it.

Karkat threw his pants and boxers to the side, revealing himself. his nook was wet and red and was leaking, and his bulge had emerged from its sheath, slurry leaking from the twitching tip. Dave was also nude, and his dick was hard and leaking with precum. The moment Karkat laid his eyes on it, he laid down back in bed and spread his legs, showing Dave that he needed him.

Dave came closer and pressed himself against him, chests touching. Dave felt cold and comfortable against his skin, he let out a pleasant purr and ran his hands over the human’s back, and felt how his dick pressed against his skin, teasingly, before it found its way towards his nook opening and rubbed against it, making Karkat lose his breath.

“Dave…”

“Do you want me too?”

“Please.”

Karkat saw how Dave gave him a nod, and then felt how he slowly entering him, easily filling him up with a soft smile on his face. And he loved it, how his walls stretched themselves around Dave.

“You’re so warm and wet. I think I’m gonna go crazy.”

“Just fuck me already.”

He nodded, and after what felt like ages, but couldn’t have been more than two seconds, Dave finally began to thrust, and almost immediately hit the sweet spots and pleasure slowly began to build up.

They kissed again, tongues battling, and Karkat ran his hands up and down Dave’s back while moving his hips in the rhythm to the thrusts, making Dave hit deeper.

They parted, both gasping for air, when Dave began to speed up, thrusting harder. Karkat let out a loud moan and bit his lip again and lightly clawed him in response. His heart was beating all the way up in his throat, his body was on fire, and the pleasure was all he could think about as it spread all across his body, electric tingling all the way out into his fingertips.

“Karkat… I love you.”

Dave’s ragged voice cracked as he spoke, Karkat could tell he was close. He was too.

His nook wrapped itself tightly, and his bulge was becoming painfully sensitive, so he carefully slid one hand down and let himself stroke it up and down to the rhythm of Dave’s thrusts.

That was what put him over the age, he let out a loud scream and felt how his nook tightened as the extreme pleasure hit. His bulge released the slurry, and Dave was still thrusting, even when Karkat was so sensitive. He couldn’t catch his breath, and felt the beads of sweat all over his skin, and then, Dave came as well, realising his cum inside of the nook.

He pulled out, and laid down beside him, the two enjoying the afterglow.

Karkat smiled as he looked into Dave’s eyes.

He was so lucky he had someone that loved him for being him.

Maybe he was right, maybe his looks weren’t that important.

Not when he had someone as amazing like Dave by his side.


End file.
